Who the Doctors Trust
by Tigereyes45
Summary: She was no one important. At least in her own mind. When the first doctor encounters her something happens though. Soon after (at least what seemed soon after to her.) she meets another doctor and so the cycle continues. Who does the doctor go to for advice especially when he doesn't asks his companions? The answer is in here. I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1 The Doctor

_This is my first Doctor Who story. I also have it published on my quotev, and it will most likely be updated there first._

 _If you have any advice on how to approve my writing style do tell, but be nice about and not pushy please._

* * *

 **The Doctor**

Their first encounter was a strange one. She was just a girl walking down the street on a cold winter's evening. She was looking for inspiration. Inspiration in anything she could find. Instead she found an old man sitting alone on a bench. His ears were red and he looked frost bitten. The strange thing was that he was wearing nothing but a suit. No coat, no hat, no scarf, luckily though he had on a pair of shoes. Just the shoes, a cane, and a suit with a loosely done tie that looked very neat for it to be so loose. She decided to sit by the man and try to figure out why he would be out so bare in such weather. This winter had been the worst in four years. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes quite so." He answers even though soon after a shiver was apparent.

"Sir why are you out here alone in the cold?"

"I could ask you the same thing girl." He answers briskly but his facial features soften. "I am out here because I said goodbye to my granddaughter today. She and I had been traveling together with two friends for awhile now but she left. Well I left her. I needed a place to think. In my old age my nerves tend to start to effect me. The cold helps calm them."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why were you traveling together in the first place, and if you are saddened by leaving her why don't you give her a call. Couldn't you visit her?" The girl asks feeling sorry for the old man. He looks so sad yet he was smiling. Why was he smiling?

"We have been taking care of each other for the last few years since her parents are no longer around. If I were to visit her now though she would never leave my side again and she needs to move on. She has found love but would have missed her one chance at it I hadn't left." His smile broke slightly. He quickly fixes it and turns to the girl.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"My name is Mary Sandreas." She answers. His smile disappears and a thoughtful look replaces it.

"Ah that explains it." He says as he places both hands over the top of his cane, out in front of him.

"Explains what?" She was confused now. She had just told him her name. Was something wrong with this man? What if he had a fever from being out in the cold so long? Should she fetch a doctor?

"Why are you out here Mary? Are you looking for something to inspire you to write your latest novel?" He asks with a knowing smile.  
This surprised her but she was starting to get used to being surprised and confused by this man. "Yes I am. Did you read my first one?"

"Indeed I did. It was interesting to say the least. I particularly enjoyed your thesis on wormholes and the time continuum."

"Really but they were extremely simple. It was a children's book. Nothing compared to the scientific research out there."

"Pish posh."

"What is your name?"

"The Doctor. I am the Doctor, Mary."

"That's a very strange name. It's perfect for a very strange man like yourself." The talk had made her forget about the cold but she's suddenly reminded as a new wind blows through, causing her to shiver. "Well Doctor would you like to finish this talk inside?"

"Indeed I would but I must be going now." He says and stands using the help of his cane.

Mary stood up as well. "Are you sure?"

"Yes quite but if you want to continue this talk you can join me on the short walk." He says before turning and walking away. She doesn't even pause.  
She walks with him until he stops in front of a blue phone booth. "Tell me doctor what do you have in there? These things haven't been around for a while." Was he homeless?  
"Come inside if you want. This is my ship." He says and walks in. She was hesitant but followed. "Where have those two gone now?" He mutters as he walks around the center of the machine.

Mary froze she fought back a gasp though. This was wonderful. She had never seen anything like it. Here she was in a stump and looking for inspiration and it was right here, in a police box, all the inspiration she could hope for. The machinery seemed basic and simple itself but there was something about it all. In the middle a device kept rising and falling. "How does this all work? This simply isn't human."

The Doctor chuckles. "No it isn't my dear. It's all very complicating actually. I don't know all the ends and outs myself." He says as he walks to the other side of the room and leans on his cane.

"Doctor? Are you back? Where did you go?" A woman asks as she and a man walks into the room from a hallway. She was holding a cotton hat and a scarf in her hands. "Who's this doctor?" She asks as she sets the hat on his head and a scarf around his neck, quickly. She mumbles under her breathe about how freezing it was outside.

"This is my friend Mary Sandreas." He says gesturing to her with a small hand movement. It seemed to hurt him she noticed. "Mary this is Barbara Wright and Ian Chetterson."

"Chesterton sir. Ian Chesterton actually. Mary was it? Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Mary noticed how outdated their clothes were. Along with the strange machine she knew something was up. A smile appears on her face.

"Will she be coming with us doctor?" Barbara asks. He doesn't respond.

"So are any of you human?"

"Well Ian and I are." Barbara answers.

"What are you then Doctor?"

He smiles. "The Doctor my dear. Now we should be on our way. If I'm not wrong you have a book to write, yes?" She nods. 'Then you should be on your way. I hope this was inspirational enough."

"Yes it is! You all must have fantastical adventures. Wait what does this machine even do? I assume it must be something amazing."

"Yes it does do something amazing, quite amazing. It travels through space and time." He says as he turns to the console.

Mary takes a step back. She had a million questions. They all ran through her head and out before she could say anything. "I-i think I need to sit down."

"Yes, you should but not in here. You look flush and the cold will help with that. Thank you for the chat though. It was very appreciative." The Doctor says. He didn't look away from the console. "We are leaving my dear. You should go I think. Do not worry I'll answer your questions another time." The elder man says before looking up. He smiles warmly. That was something different, Ian noted. Most humans he did not like and it always took warming up to.

Mary just nods as she backs up to the door. She feels for the doorknob and after a few jittery moments, she manages to find it. The door flings open and she falls through onto the ground outside. The snow was cold and wet under her and quickly brought her back to her senses. She stood up and looks back at the machine. It was disappearing. It was literally disappearing! She's not quite sure what happened after that.

* * *

 _So here we are introduced to the main character of this story and her first meeting with the doctor. The first doctor. He is one of my favorite's though he was one of the more...how to put it, grouchier I guess would be a nice word. Anyways he begins our story, now to see which one's next._


	2. Chapter 2 Again

_Thank you notwritten, CalicoKitty402, Guest, Doctor and Bad Wolf for reviewing._

 _Here's another chapter. Sorry for slow update. I hope to post the third chapter relatively soon. Thank you to everyone else for reading._

* * *

 **Again**

Mary sighs and runs her left hand through her hair. She looks out the window to her right. It was the middle of August. The leaves were bright reds, vibrant oranges, stale browns and many shades of green still. The trees near her house were always slow to change. It was almost winter now and winter reminded her of him. That strange old man with the strange phone booth.

She laughs, a small laugh that to some would sound more like a squeak. It had been nearly a year since their small encounter and yet she found herself completely enthralled by the thought of him. Her newest book had sold only a few hundred copies. A story about a young man fighting his way through life's physics and scientists as he sought after the concept of time travel. It had more than just a handful of critics. She understood their points. What she suggested was impossible beyond relief. She wasn't even a scientist yet there she was writing about one of the most complicated sciences around. She hadn't interviewed anyone who studied the theory or even read that many articles. Still, she felt she had read enough to write a children's story about time travel. Too bad for her she hadn't written it proper enough. It was too much baloney for anyone to take it seriously. Well, that was too bad.

Sighing she sets her hands behind her head. It was still fun to write it. Mary lets her eyes drift slowly back to the window. Maybe she needed some air. Maybe a little walk will help her write as it always had. Maybe. Yet she stays in her chair, staring at the glass baring looking past the window itself. Maybe she was just wishful to spot that old man again. She has so many questions for that man, the Doctor. What a silly name, yet it fit him. It fits him well.

There's a knock on the door. She rises from her chair and crosses her study's threshold. She slips on her slippers that sat by her study's doorframe, before she walks over to the door. The hallway outside was always colder than her apartment. She opens the door only to be greeted by a cheerful voice from an imposing character.

"You're late." Says the man before her. The man was nearly bald and had a smirk on his face. He wore a leather jacket and his demeanor was one of someone who had seen it all and was no longer affected by the travesties of life, despite that grin on his face. It was clearly a two-faced one. "You kept me waiting so I came to see what was holding you up." He closes his eyes and his smile grows before he shoves his way past her and into her apartment.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" She asks following him, leaving the door open behind her, as he walks through her apartment and sits at the dining room table. He props his feet up on the chair across from him.

"Sitting down. Hey do you have any chips? Jelly babies or some soup maybe?" He asks looking around. There were four rooms in the house that he saw. The study was closest, besides that a few feet from that door was what he supposed was the bedroom. He was clearly sitting in the dining room which was the first room from the door. To his right was the doorway that he bet led to the kitchen. It was in the same place as it had been last time here.

"Jelly babies, chips, and soup? Sir, I don't even know who you are." Mary argues as she begins to inch her way over to the phone on the wall.

"Of course you do. Haven't you met me yet? Hmm, maybe you just don't recognise this face. I thought you would have already met me a few times by now."

"What?" Mary asks, her confusion was evident on her face and she was growing more alarmed that a mad man might have just walked into her house. The door was still open though, she could make a run for it if he becomes aggressive, and she was almost to the phone now as well. Then he says something that freezes her slowly moving feet.

"Having you met the old man yet at least? What year is it?" He asks before standing up and looking around for a calendar. He wanders into the kitchen and Mary chases after him.

"What old man?" Mary asks. "How do you not know what year it is?"

"Isn't it obvious by now?" The leather clad man asks as Mary's face changes into one of realization then incredulous belief. Then she smiles a little with her eyebrows raise. It was the expression she used when she had solved something but wasn't quite ready to trust the answer she knew to be true.

"You aren't trying to say that you're the doctor right?" He was the only old man she had meant and didn't know from years before hand.

"Bingo. Took you long enough. Have you really not met this version yet."

"Version?"

"Ah, that explains it." He walks out holding a calendar. "So you haven't met anyone yet, but the old man. No wonder you were so late. I thought maybe you were under attack. Eh, guess not. That's sort of boring."

"The fact that my life isn't in danger is boring?" Mary asks not quite believing what she was hearing. Who would purposely risk another's life and throw them in danger so the day isn't boring?

"Yeah. Then again our whole talks are usually boring. So long with nothing to do and nothing else happening." He says and tosses the calendar over his shoulder. He opens the fridge and grabs a soda out of it. He lifts the tab and the air inside escapes with a hiss before he drinks it. Part of the fizz getting caught on his lips. He wipes his mouth clean using the end of his sleeve.

"Then why do you bother talking to me? And how are you the doctor?"

"It's called regeneration? If I'm dying I can regenerate. New face, new body, new mind, sometimes a new view on things. I swear some of my other regenerations were color blind, or deaf maybe. That would explain how everything felt at times." He says getting off track.

"So you are a regeneration of the old man?" She heard what she was saying but still wasn't sure if he wasn't just a crazy man.

"Yeah. That's not so complicated after all, you see." He looks back at his drink and finishes before walking around to the trash can and tossing it in. "Got anymore?" He asks and she grabs his arm and pulls him over to one of the seats.

"First you sit. I have some questions."

He shrugs and waits for her to start.

"First off how did you get here?"

"In the tardis."

"What happened to the other doctor?

"Which one?"

"There are more than just two versions of you?"

"Yep. I'm on my ninth life."

"Wow. Nine lives, the stories you must know."

"Weren't I being questioned here?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Ah yes, well what happened to the doctor I met? Who was the doctor I met?"

"The first me. I call him the old man. He died of old age."

"But you're alive? If he died you should be dead."

"Okay forced into regeneration because of old age." He says. The annoyance in his voice rang clear. "Every regeneration is different from the last." He became solemn. "So everytime I regenerate the old me dies. Replaced by a different person. So yes, in a way, he did die, and now I live."

"So we'll meet again?"

"Spoilers, but I think I already gave that much away. So, yeah. Don't ask when or where though. Can't go messing with the past now."

"So my future is your past?"

"Part of it. One of me from the future, well MY future, could visit you after I'm gone."

"Wow, this is incredible."

He smiles as her face shows her amazement. "Time travel, is real."

"I thought you already knew that."

"Well, I, he didn't explain it much before I fell through the tardis's doors and left."

"You did stumble out. It was quite a sight." The ninth doctor says jokingly as he recalls the end of their first encounter.

"I guess I shouldn't have stated such a foolish statement. Still, wow." Mary was replaying the scene in her own mind when she recalls the other two who had been there. There was two other humans who were with the doctor then, certainly out of their own time in her world from their style in clothing.

"What about your friends? The two who were travelling with you then. Oh, and your granddaughter? Did you ever see her again?" Mary asks hoping the doctor had good news about his relationship with his granddaughter.

He mulls it over, remaining silent as Mary awaits her answers. She takes this moment to look over the smaller details of his clothes and face. It had small scars. For a new face it looks as if it has had years of use. Maybe this face wasn't all that new. He could have had it for years and been on countless adventures and she wouldn't know because it could simply be days for her.

"I have not seen her in a long time, but the last time we met I think we did clear the air a bit." An awkward silence fills the stale air in the flat.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. I'll open a window." Mary says remembering her need for fresh air earlier now. She crosses the carpeted floor, towards one of the two windows against the very back wall. She had to unlock it first, then with a quick shove the window lifts upwards. "There. A nice breath of fresh air." She says, smiling as she takes in a deep breath of the sweet fall air.

"You always did like the fall. Makes me wonder why we agreed to meet at least once a year in the winter." The Doctor says, speaking to himself. It was a moment before he turns his head and takes notice of the look Mary was giving him. It was her always so inquisitive look. It meant she was catching onto something she shouldn't be because he was fool enough to let it slip.

"The winter? We meet once a year? Why?" She asks her questions with a steady pace.

He turns his head away from her and the window. Taking interest in the almost empty can in his hand. He begins rolling it back and forth between them. The Doctor finishes the drink quickly before he began throwing the can about. Performing trick after trick with it as he tosses it in the air, while still remaining in his chair.

"You weren't suppose to hear that."

"Why not?"

"Because as far as I know you didn't know it before." He states causally, still playing with his can.

Mary remains quiet as she thinks through it. "Is, well is this going to be a problem? Me knowing? I mean you couldn't prove whether if I knew or not before. Maybe I did and just didn't say a word."

He leans his head over the back of the already leaning chair. Mary thought for a second he was going to fall as he smiles a big flashy smile. It was contagious, Mary finds out as a grin grew on her face as well.

"Well we won't find out till later now will we?" He says as he lets the chair fall back onto all fours. He stands up and tosses the can into the wastebasket by the kitchen door frame. He adjusts his jacket and fixes the cuffs of it. "This is typically when I invite someone to come on an adventure with me, but I know you won't say yes. So I'll be heading out now. See you again soon?"

Mary wasn't sure if she was happy or sad by his assumption. She certainly wanted to go on an adventure through time and space, but he had already decided. She didn't want to press her luck or chase him off so she just smiles. She tries to make it a genuine and non-disappointing smile. Really she did, but she wasn't sure if it worked or not. Something in The Doctor's eyes changed slightly but other then that he doesn't let on that it didn't work. How could she know if the change in his eyes was really a sign that he knew or not. She was probably just imagining things about this mysterious traveler.

"Anytime you want Doctor." Was her reply.

"Fantastic."

She moves towards the door to let him out. It only was the polite thing to do and she wanted him to come back and talk to her more. She desperately wanted to be entertained by this strange doctor again. However, he beat her to the door and lets himself out. He pauses in shutting it behind himself.

"Don't worry. You'll see me again. It just might not be me next time. Have a good few months Mary." He says and shuts the door.

She wasn't sure why but she felt that, that last sentence had been uncharacteristically nice of him. She had no reason to think that. She had never meant this doctor before. Maybe he was just like that, but somehow it strikes her as odd. "Have a good few months." She repeats wondering why he had said that. A good few months. Did the doctor always say goodbye that way? She didn't let the matter drop from her mind entirely but she didn't fret over it constantly either.

"Have a good life Doctor." She truly hoped that this Doctor did.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read more. Until next time. Can't wait to see write which Doctor shall be next._


	3. Chapter 3 A Memorable Meoldy

_This chapter took a little longer then I had expected. I apologize for the delay._

* * *

 **A Memorable Melody**

It was winter once more, and three months since the Doctor's last visit. Mary was still working on her latest book. She had also picked up an editorial job and was working on two different stand alone articles for two magazine companies. Needless to say, she was a busy girl. Busy enough to keep her thoughts from constantly being on the Doctor. He never left her thoughts completely however. Still, life must go on. As it always did. So she works, eats, sleeps, drinks here and there, and lives her life. All while patiently waiting for his next appearance. When she was out she now kept an even more attuned awareness of her surroundings. Always waiting for a blue police box, or anything out of the ordinary.

She had done her research over him. There wasn't much, mostly just whispers and conspiracies in random, typically unvisited pages on the internet. So when the internet had let her down she took to books. She normally would go to them first but she had decided that when looking for something as strange as him the internet was the better choice. She had been proven wrong however. So after visiting the city public library, (she always forgot the name of it because she always preferred the smaller one a few blocks over from her apartment) she checked out and read over nine books. Seven had no signs of him she could pick up on, but one did mention a magically blue box, supposedly small in stature however. Another claimed there was an old man who had visited the Aztecs, it never said of what he told them, but she didn't care what he told them, only that it could possibly be him.

Earlier today she had taken her books back. Now she was carrying a small bag of books as well as one filled with fresh fruits home. She was taking a shortcut through the park as was part of her routine. She passes the bench where her first encounter had been and looks around casually. As if she was looking for something she had misplaced.

She continues walking after a small pause. A man, who was clearly in a hurry, ran right into her. She manages to land on her hands, but she lost a grip on her bag. Whoever it was had great reflexes because not only did they manage to stay standing, but they caught both of her bags.

"Sorry fur knockin' ye doon ma'am. This is kin' o' a state o' emergency reit noo. Ye shuid heid hoom unless ye want th' potato heids tae catch ye."

It took Mary a minute before she realizes he was a Scotsman. She tries to stand up on her own but he quickly sets her bags down and helps her up. For the first time she catches a look at him. He was wearing a red tartan and a kilt. She had only ever seen people wear those in plays or skits, never in real life. His hair was dark brown, and a bit messy. If he had bothered to straighten it or at least take a comb to it she was sure it would look even better.

Then she registers what he had just said. "Potato heads?" She asks, puzzled. Just then an older man come running up from behind him. This man was an older fellow maybe somewhere in his forties. He was a shorter man than the first and his eyes changed from a blue to a grey as he slows down besides the Scotsman and she caught a better view of them.

"Jamie! Jamie you fool why have you stopped? They'll be catching up soon if we stop here. Oh my word!" He exclaims and his rumple black hair flops a little about his head as the man, obviously startled, jumps a few inches into the air before landing. He gives Mary a weary look as if the sight of her was that of a ghost.

"Doctor, whit's wrong?" The Scotsman, who Mary assumed was Jamie, asks.

A small smile spread on Mary's face and the Doctor saw the wonderment in her eyes. He had seen it before.

"Hello Doctor." Mary says sweetly.

Jamie gives the Doctor a questioning look. He opens his mouth but shuts it again as the Doctor speaks.

"Mary," He begins but then turns around as people give shouts of alarm. His eyes were wider when he turns back to her. "When I say run, run. Go home Mary. I'll come see you afterwards."

"What's wrong Doctor" Mary asks growing scared by how he was acting.

"Run!"

The Doctor took off, and after picking up her bags and giving them back to Mary, Jamie follows. Mary wanted to trail after them, to see where they were rushing off to but the crowd was getting louder and smaller. There was blue lights going everywhere as they ran. She saw what resembled blue armour and bald heads. She took that as her sign that she should go home as the Doctor had told her to do so.

She rushes away, leaving the park far behind. Once she was back to her house she locks her door and sets the bags on the table. She immediately turns on the news but there was nothing on it about the commotion seemingly going on at the park. Mary sits and waits, watching the clock as the seconds slowly tick by.

Then there was a knock on the door. Mary quickly stands, she almost trips over her chair since she was somewhat startled by the sudden noise. She stares at the door as a foreign noise comes from behind it. With a loud pop, the door swings open. The smaller man she had seen earlier walks through the open doorway with a screwdriver in hand and a fumbled look on his face. He meddles around with the odd trinket before looking back up at the door.

"Terribly sorry about that. I did not mean for it to hit the back wall so sharply, but I wasn't sure if you were home or in trouble somewhere else when you didn't answer the door."

"You didn't give me much time Doctor." Mary replies as the doctor checks the wall behind the door before closing it.

"Yes, well with sontarans running around you can't ever risk being too slow. Unless you want to end up as many of their targets do."

"Where's your friend? The tall Scotsman?" Mary asks as she makes her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"He's waiting for me back at the tardis. I told him I wouldn't be long. Just needed to make sure that you were fine, dear girl." The doctor says with a smile as he loops his thumbs under his straps.

"I'm hardly a girl doctor. Would you like some coffee?" Mary offers. The doctor shakes his head and holds his hand up.

"No. Do you have any tea."

"Maybe. I don't drink tea very often. My father enjoys it however so I keep a spare amount put up in the shelf above the fridge. You can check if you like?"

The doctor tries reaching the shelf a few times before he decided it was just too far above.

"I'm not that thirsty after all." The Doctor says turning away too look around the kitchen.

"Am I out?" Mary asks as she walks past him and grabs a stool from other the sink. She sets it down besides the fridge and climbs up it to check the cabinet. "Doctor are you sure you're not thirsty, we have maple apple cider herbal tea, peppermint herbal, and lemon ginger herbal tea."

"Hmm, lemon ginger sounds nice." The doctor says he stops glaring at the stool beneath Mary's feet as the girl turns back around to face him. She sets down the tea packet down and gets out some lemon slices to add an extra bit too it. She puts the stool away before pulling open a draw right besides her right arm. Lifting a knife out she cuts the lemons as the Doctor began making the tea itself.

"So what are sontarans, Doctor?" Mary asks once the tea was done.

"A clone species of brutal warriors. They look like potatoes, but they really can be dangerous. I wouldn't recommend going out to look for any."

"I wouldn't even know where to start if I wanted too. Which I definitely do not." Mary answers. Another moment of quiet passes by as the two share their warm drinks. The doctor with his lemon tea and Mary with her simple cream coffee. "So how have you been Doctor?"

"Oh I've been splendid. Have I showed you my recorder? I play now." The Doctor says enthusiastically as he fumbles around in his frock coat looking for where he had set the musical instrument. Mary watches as he does so. She made mental notes of this doctor. He wasn't as brittle as the first one she had met, and no where near as serious as either of the other two. He was a bit more jovial and spontaneous. He was also extremely animated which Mary saw as the doctor lept up from his seat happily once he found the recorder. "Shall I play a song?"

"Oh yes Doctor."

"Very well. What shall I play?"

"Why don't you pick Doctor?" Mary suggests and the Doctor thought with a cross look on his face. Maybe he did share some features with the other two.

Suddenly the Doctor begins to play. It began with a very basic tune, something any elementary student could play but as the Doctor continues to play the speed of the song picks up as well as the pitch. When it had finally reached the climax at the highest note the Doctor began playing a low very rhythmic melody. Mary felt as if she had heard this song somewhere before but she could not place it. It felt so familiar yet strange to hear. Eventually she became so swept up in the music she hadn't realize that she had begun to hum along.

However, like everything, the song had to end. It did so on the beat it had begun on, a slow very basic part that anyone could play. Yet when the Doctor played it, it sounded alien.

"Thank you for such a lovely song Doctor. Hmm, your friend has been waiting for a bit. Why don't you go and get him doctor? I can start dinner and it'll be done in about thirty minutes." Mary offers. With that the Doctor looks off and back into the living room.

"What did you do with the owl clock?" The Doctor asks staring at the empty wall besides the front door.

"What owl clock doctor?" Mary asks as she picks up her cup and the box of tea to put them up.

"Oh, nevermind. I must've been thinking of something else. Though that wall of yours, by the door, it's very empty. Maybe you should decorate add a little spice to the place." The Doctor says and Mary turns around to see him leaning against the doorway, watching her put the tea up as she steps onto the stool again.

"Don't worry I'll get dinner started. You just go get Jamie. I can't wait to meet him formally." Mary enthuses.

Ah. Hmm, I guess I can go get him now. Hard to tell how long i've been here since you have no clocks."

"I have a clock it's just in the other room Doctor." Mary explains unsure why he was so fascinated with her having any clocks up or not. Then again he did travel through time. Who knows how important clocks are to him. She pulls out a pot to cook her favorite dish, swift steak mixed with vegetable stew. She wasn't sure what the doctor like to eat. She hears the front door open and close.

Mary begins humming the song the doctor had played earlier, to herself as she cooked. When the food was done Mary began to grow concerned. The doctor was back yet and it had been a few minutes past the thirty she had originally thought it would take to cook everything. It was getting closer to a hour with no sign or word from him. Mary makes three bowls and sets the table in the main room. She continues humming to herself as she sits down, waiting for her guest to arrive so they could all eat. She waits for ten more minutes before her concern gets the better of her.

Mary stands up and grabs her coat. She buttons it up as she opens her front door and walks downstairs to get outside. She began searching around the immediate area first before making her way towards the park, searching all the places she had seen the doctor and his tardis before. She kept looking, eventually she wounds up just wandering around random parts of the city searching for the Doctor and his companion.

She only gave up when it became to dark to look anymore and her only source of light to navigate with was the street lamps. Once she was back home she pours the two other bowls back into the large pot and turns her gas oven back on so the flames would help keep it warm.

She sits back down at the table and stares down at her own bowl of cold food. She stares down at it, feeling numb. Questions going through her mind as she continued to wait. She came up with so many excuses but deep down she knew he had left. Mary couldn't understand why he hadn't said anything. Maybe the Doctor wasn't good with saying goodbye. She didn't eat that night. She passed the ticking minutes of the night away, staring at her bowl, and rubbing her hands together under the table to keep them warm before she subconsciously began to wring them.

* * *

 _So Mary had her first taste of what it feels like to experience one of the Doctor's rules. She also faces the feelings that many companions of the doctor feel, being left behind. I'm sure she'll recover of course, but that song shall not be leaving her head anytime soon._

 _Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed._


End file.
